


Сделай глубокий вдох

by aciddaisy



Series: Universe 2104 [1]
Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Gen, Курение вредит вашему здоровью
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25735558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aciddaisy/pseuds/aciddaisy
Summary: Слишком рано Биг Босс решил посетить базу и помириться с Казом.
Relationships: Ocelot (Metal Gear) & Big Boss
Series: Universe 2104 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1866844





	Сделай глубокий вдох

**Author's Note:**

> Здесь начинается мини-серия, связанная общей идеей, но не всегда конкретными фактами и событиями.

В густом тумане было трудно различить, закончился ли уже закат. Джон стоял на балкончике самого нижнего яруса главной платформы и курил третью сигарету подряд. Где-то во всей этой суматохе он выронил портсигар, и теперь пришлось довольствоваться тем, что удалось добыть у первого встречного патрульного. Сигареты пахли неприятно и вкус практически не ощущался, зато их была целая пачка. Сейчас вдыхать дым ему было так необходимо, что он согласился бы на зелёный чай, завёрнутый в туалетную бумагу.  
С ближайшей лестницы донеслось звяканье шпор, задевающих металлические ступени.   
— Окей, ты нашёл меня, — мрачно вздохнул Джон.  
Оцелот молча подошёл, встал рядом и жалостливо посмотрел на сильно опухший глаз товарища.  
— Наверное, тебе пришлось как следует напрячься, чтобы не заблокировать этот удар автоматически.  
— Да не особо. Даже не знаю, что бы я делал, если бы он просто молча ушёл.  
Джон глубоко затянулся и закашлялся. Попытка получить от этих жалких «палочек здоровья» хоть какой-то вкус с треском провалилась. Зато отлично получалось наказывать себя.  
Оцелот ничего не ответил, разве что его взгляд стал чуть менее жалобным и чуть более вопросительным.  
— Он ведь прав. Это какой-то бред. Ну то есть... — Джон выбросил в море дотлевший практически до фильтра окурок и тут же закурил новую сигарету. Сделал долгую затяжку, выдохнул, собираясь с мыслями, и повернулся к Оцелоту.  
— Я не знаю, что я делаю. Не понимаю, как дошёл до такого. Вот это, — Джон показал на свой несчастный глаз, — ерунда по сравнению с тем, как я отделал его, когда он вёл себя неэтично с персоналом. За то, что сделал я, мне полагается не досчитаться зубов.   
— Ну... — хотел было возразить Оцелот, но был прерван пугающе пронзительным взглядом и почти животным рыком:  
— Я так больше не хочу. Я хочу понять, где всё пошло не так, и исправить это, даже если раз в неделю меня придётся зашивать, — Джон, затягиваясь так, будто хотел выкурить эту сигарету за один раз. Закашлялся, выругался, выбросил сигарету и сплюнул неприятный привкус дешёвого табака в дешёвой бумаге.   
Оцелот вздохнул и отвёл взгляд.   
— Тебе не стоило сюда прилетать.   
— Нельзя решить проблему, игнорируя её, — Джон потянулся за новой сигаретой.  
— Ладно, — безнадёжно выдохнул Оцелот и с досадой добавил тихо: — Твою мать...   
Он достал из нагрудного кармана сигару и протянул Джону.  
— Я нашёл тебе кое-что получше, — и, наблюдая как тот радостно убирает сигареты, нюхает сигару и откусывает кончик, начал свою речь: — Всё будет хорошо. Для начала, вам обоим надо немного остыть. Успокоиться. И ему, и тебе, — он сделал акцент на «тебе» и, опережая Джона, одним ловким движением достал и тут же зажёг свою винтажную военную «зиппо», помогая прикурить. Когда Джон выпустил пару клубов дыма и кивнул, Оцелот убрал зажигалку, хитро прокрутил её между пальцами, пока она ещё горела, закрыл со звонким щелчком, перебросил в другую руку, заставив несколько раз перевернуться в воздухе, и наконец спрятал в карман. Положил Джону руку на плечо, продолжил: — Миллер — страстная натура. Ты это знаешь лучше меня. Ты можешь со мной не соглашаться, но я думаю, если вы будете друг друга донимать, всё станет только хуже. Ему нужно время, чтобы выйти из состояния аффекта и захотеть пойти навстречу. Тебе нужно терпение, чтобы хотя бы не сломать то, что и так более-менее работает. Ты мастер разворошить муравейник и показать всему миру неприглядную изнанку, но сейчас не тот случай.   
Оцелот убрал руку с плеча Джона, облокотился на перила балкона и уставился в туман, не переставая говорить.  
Джон курил отличную сигару, наконец-то наслаждаясь полнотой аромата и вкуса.   
Кинематографичный, с неизвестно откуда взявшимся южным акцентом голос Оцелота звучал умиротворяюще — таким голосом можно было бы начитывать кассеты для медитаций. Он так просто и логично раскладывал всё по полочкам, что после коронной фразы «ты можешь со мной не соглашаться» было очень трудно найти что-то, с чем нельзя согласиться. Всё, что полчаса назад казалось абсолютным бардаком и катастрофой, встало на места. Инцидент внезапно оказался исчерпан, и Джон снова знал, что делать ему, а что оставить Миллеру с Веномом. И как далеко им лучше отойти друг от друга — по крайней мере пока что, на время.  
— Ладно, я понял, я согласен, — сказал наконец Джон. — Как только соберёшь мне все обещанные документы, я улетаю.  
— Вас понял, Босс, иду исполнять.  
Оцелот похлопал его по плечу и пошёл прочь. И хоть последнюю фразу он сказал с улыбкой, выглядел он как-то странно расстроенным.


End file.
